Raven intenta coquetear
by MrRayney
Summary: Raven pone a prueba sus habilidades de coqueteo antes de ponerlas en acción con Chico Bestia.


_**Raven Tries to Flirt**_

 _ **Escrito por** **ThrowawayName** _

_**Traducido por MrRayney**_

Una pequeña y divertida traducción que espero disfruten.

 _ **Los personajes de Teen Titans no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia es mía. Yo únicamente me encargo de su distribución al español.**_

* * *

 ** _Raven intenta coquetear_**

Raven observo fijamente al oso verde de peluche acostado en su cama, el cual le devolvió la mirada con aquellos pequeños y brillantes ojitos. No estaba completamente segura de que fue lo que la había poseído para comprar aquel osito de peluche y teñirlo de color verde…pero allí estaba, preparándose para practicar sus habilidades de coqueteo con él. Por lo menos, practicar lo suficiente para acostumbrarse a decir sus pensamientos en voz alta, pues no pensaba correr el riesgo de ir con el chico de piel verde por el cual tenía sentimientos románticos y hacer el ridículo.

Ella continúo observando al osito, pensando desesperadamente para decirle algún cumplido o por lo menos alguna insinuación que pudiera utilizar a su favor. Mientras tanto el osito parecía juzgarla con dureza debido a su incapacidad de iniciar una conversación. Pensando en las opciones que tenía, decidió irse por su atributo más obvio.

—Así que…ese es un color de piel bastante agradable, te queda bien— la hechicera sabía muy bien que él era algo inseguro acerca de su color inusual de piel, pero Raven tuvo que admitir que le gustaba. Lo hacía lucir más especial e interesante, pero aun así sabía que darle un poco más de confianza para que se sintiera cómodo no era suficiente.

Pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía decirle? Se imaginó lo que él le respondería. Como le devolvería el cumplido diciéndole que su cabello y color de ojos combinaban muy bien o como su piel gris le daba un aspecto exótico. Sonrojándose ante sus propios pensamientos, Raven continuo coqueteándole a su osito.

— ¿Qué tan _sensibles_ son tus oídos?— le dijo ella y haciendo todo lo posible por sonreír coquetamente. Ella había recordado que él le había dicho una vez que "A las chicas le gustan sus oídos". Sería una buena manera de tener un pequeño momento entre ellos, pues seguramente él apreciaría el hecho de que efectivamente "A ella le gustaban sus oídos"

Ahora había llegado el momento de sacar sus armas secretas. Sintiendo un aumento de confianza atravesar su cuerpo ya que sentía que realmente esto estaba funcionando. Raven se preparó para actuar seductoramente.

— ¿Eres también una _bestia_ debajo de las sabanas?— le pregunto al osito de peluche mientras la hechicera sentía como sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Ella todavía no había terminado, aún tenía un as bajo la manga— ¿Qué te parece hundir esos colmillos en mi cuello?

Tras hacer aquella pregunta la hechicera expuso un poco de su cuello desnudo y le sonrió al osito de peluche. El osito que había estado sentado cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, eso sin duda era una señal de que lo había seducido con éxito.

Ahora era el momento de poner toda esa práctica en acción.

Raven salió de su habitación y dio unos cuantos pasos antes de terminar frente a la habitación de Chico Bestia. Ella toco la puerta con tranquilidad y espero a que se abriera, lo cual tardo tan solo unos segundos y allí estaba él.

—Hey, Rae ¿Segura de que recuerdas lo que vas a decir esta vez?

—Sí, Chico Bestia. Lo siento por molestarte esas dos últimas veces, no es algo que hiciera muy a menudo.

—Está bien, Rae. Yo ni siquiera recuerdo la mitad de lo que digo la mayoría de las veces— respondió sonriéndole a la hechicera.

—Está bien, de todos modos…yo estaba pensando recientemente que…um…— los ojos de Raven se perdieron observando fijamente el cuerpo del titán verde. Parecía que se había estado cambiando y no tenía puesta una camisa. Extraño que no se diera cuenta con anterioridad, Raven no pudo evitar sonrojarse al grado de que ahora su cara era completamente roja— Uh, es solo que…el verde es un buen color y…

Raven no paraba de tartamudear, lo cual tan solo hacía que fuera difícil entenderle.

— ¿Qué dijiste, Rae?

— ¡Nada! ¡Lo siento se me volvió a olvidar, perdón por molestarte! ¡Necesito practicar de nuevo!— hablo lo más rápido posible y corrió a su habitación completamente avergonzada.

En verdad, Chico Bestia había escuchado claramente lo que había dicho al igual que todo lo que había estado diciendo toda la noche. Durante las dos últimas horas gracias a su súper oído escucharía claramente cada intento de ligue que le diría al peluche y luego regresaría con él para poder intentar decirle todas aquellas palabras que tanto esfuerzo le costaba decirle, aunque estaba lejos de ser alguien experta en el coqueteo como lo era él con ella. Era extrañamente lindo lo mucho que se estaba esforzando…y el esperaría hasta que ella estuviera lista Por lo menos esto ya era un avance en realidad finalmente pudo dirigirle la palabra.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
